Yer a nation, Feli
by CharryWotter
Summary: The nations decide to take a break from work and go to Hogwarts. Follow their journey as they cause trouble with the teachers, befriend the students, and try to keep their true identities hidden! Unbeknownst to him, Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts is going to be pretty crazy... This story will be made up of a series of one-shots that follow different plot lines.
1. Pasta!

I love Pottertalia and decided to make a story for the nations, but couldn't decide who to write about, so I had this idea :) There will be many different plot lines going on at the same time.

Why the nations joined Hogwarts: They decided one day that they wanted a break from work. England suggested Hogwarts, and seeing as the nations inherently had magic, they agreed. Not everyone decided to go, but the ones who did took potions to make themselves seem 16. They would be in the same year as the Boy Who Lived (per England's preference). Dumbledore was informed of their request and agreed to keep their true identities secret.

The first part of this story will just be a little more set-up and then there is a list of what house each nation is in. After that, each story is a sort of one-shot focusing on certain students (the first one being "Pasta!"). Enjoy!

…

On the last day of Hogwarts, after the feast, the whole school was put into a shock when Dumbledore added an announcement about an addition for next year at school.

"Did he really just say 'foreign exchange students'?" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed the last treacle tart.

"And fifth years—that means we'll be taking classes with them!" Cho Chang smiled happily.

"I'll bet loads of them won't be Pureblood," Draco sniggered.

"I can't wait to befriend them!" Ernie Macmillan could already imagine it.

The teachers were gossiping amongst themselves as well.

"If they're as pea-brained as our students are now, I dread the day they come." Snape scowled darkly.

"I wonder how many of them will join the Gryffindor family!" McGonagall pictured her lions welcoming all of the exchange students with open arms.

"I wonder how the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will take the news," Trelawney predicted.

Dumbledore only smiled knowingly.

…

{The Sorting Results}

Sadik Adnan-Slytherin

Gilbert Beilschmidt-Gryffindor

Ludwig Beilschmidt-Gryffindor

Lukas Bondevik-Slytherin

Francis Bonnefoy—Ravenclaw

Ivan Braginsky-Slytherin

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—Hufflepuff

Li Xiao Chun-Hufflepuff

Roderich Edelstein-Slytherin

Raivis Galante-Gryffindor

Elizabeta Hedervary-Gryffindor

Kiku Honda-Ravenclaw

Alfred F. Jones-Gryffindor

Heracles Karpusi—Hufflepuff

Arthur Kirkland-Ravenclaw

Matthias Kohler-Slytherin

Maximo Juan Machado—Gryffindor

Toris Laurinaitis-Slytherin

Feliks Lukasiewicz-Slytherin

Berwald Oxenstierna-Hufflepuff

Emil Steilsson-Slytherin

Im Yong Soo-Gryffindor

Tino Vainamoinen-Slytherin

Feliciano Vargas-Slytherin

Lovino Vargas-Gryffindor

Eduard von Bock-Hufflepuff

Yao Wang-Ravenclaw

Matthew Williams-Slytherin

…...

Pasta! (Featuring Snape and Veneziano)

Snape sneered as he watched the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins set up their cauldrons for their first Potions class.

The foreign wizards all seemed to be the idiots he'd expected them to be, especially the ones in his house, which was irritating Snape to no end.

One cross-dressing Slytherin of his was animatedly talking with a brown-haired Slytherin who kept sneaking nervous glances at another Slytherin wearing a small smile and a scarf.

A second Slytherin seemed to be a…ghost? But when Snape looked around, he couldn't see the kid anymore. Strange.

Another Slytherin with spiky hair was practically shouting as he shared a prank story, and one of the only sensible Slytherins, the one with the cross in his hair, seemed actually to be listening interestedly.

Snape groaned. Apparently, he couldn't even count on that student to maintain Slytherin's image.

The worst Slytherin, however, was Feliciano Vargas.

Snape only knew the kid's name because he'd been the one to burst into tears when Draco had walked over to him. The irritating part was that Draco hadn't even tried to intimidate the fellow housemate, he was just trying hand Feliciano the bookbag that Feliciano accidentally left in the Great Hall.

Currently, Feliciano was happily chatting with a stern Gryffindor who looked as if he was used to the other boy's endless energy.

At least Feliciano was getting his cauldron set up correctly. Snape wondered why he was already filling it with water and setting it to a boil, though.

Snape shook the thought from his head and opened his mouth, and the room instantly quieted.

"Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death. Instructions are on the board. Any idiotic mistakes will not be tolerated, and I will inspect what you have made at the end of class. Begin."

One blond Gryffindor with glasses raised his hand. "Dude, the Draught of Living Death?" he exclaimed, laughing a bit. "I don't know what that is, but it sounds cool!"

Before Snape could snap at the kid, another student interjected.

"Kesesesesese!" he laughed, red eyes glinting. "Ze awesome me knows what it is! If you drink it, you stay asleep forever!"

The non-foreign students turned to Snape with trepidation and shock in their eyes. Clearly, the foreign students had no idea how Snape ran his class, and they were about to be taught a lesson.

The Gryffindors were frowning, annoyed that Snape was about to take away house points from them like always. Though this time, it wasn't uncalled for.

Yet another kid spoke as Snape opened his mouth.

This one was a Slytherin, with dark hair and an aristocratic aura. "I am sure the whole class is aware of that, Gilbert," he told the albino with simple arrogance. "Please do not continue to speak and embarrass yourself."

When a Gryffindor girl with a flower in her hair spoke up in agreement, the rest of the foreign kids began to pitch in their own ideas.

As the chatter grew, Snape, glowering, spoke, "Quiet."

Nobody listened, and the non-foreign Gryffindors, mainly Potter and his friends, also began to talk once they saw that Snape wasn't doing anything effective.

Just as Snape decided to deduct many points, one voice rang out through the room, cutting through everyone's conversations.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" the Gryffindor sitting next to Feliciano shouted.

The room went silent.

"If you want to speak," the blond guy continued in a normal tone, "raise your hand."

Feliciano's hand shot up.

"Ger—uh, Ludwig recognizes his friend Ita—Feliciano."

Feliciano beamed, holding up a cauldron full of…was that… "PASTA!"

Snape could have cried.

Needless to say, all the foreign students but Ludwig were given detention.

...

If you liked this, please review!

Coming up: The Baltics-Raivis' trouble, The Bad Touch Trio's Pranks, and Veneziano's detention! (Sorry if these don't all make it into the next chapter, but I'm definitely planning on adding them some time soon.


	2. Prank, Alone, and Cheerful

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! :D

Gwntan12: Magic ;)

Russia's Magic Pipe: Thank you so much! It's way too fun to make Snape out of his element~

B. Sampson 1223 (sorry, my computer won't let me put your name correctly): Here you go :)

Random Fangirl: Thank you! I appreciate the thought!

hetaliaaaa: I'm glad you like it! Yep, it definitely gets pretty interesting…

…

Prank (featuring the Bad Touch Trio and, soon enough, Umbridge)

After the mess that was potions, Prussia ran over to Antonio and Francis, who were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Hola!" Antonio grinned. "Was Señor Snape as bad as they say?"

Prussia grinned back, falling into step with his friends. "Of course! Mein bruder kept order like usual, though."

"We just came from Transfiguration!" Antonio exclaimed.

Francis smirked. "Honhonhon, you should have seen the Ravenclaw girls working with us!"

Prussia pointed at Francis' face. "Are they the reason your face is bruised?"

Antonio chuckled, nodding.

Francis touched the bruise on his cheek fondly. "Zhe girls did not quite appreciate my charms."

"Speaking of charms," Prussia pulled out his schedule. "That's what I have next."

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Antonio supplied.

Prussia groaned. "I have to have class with Slytherins again! So not awesome!" A mischievous look overtook his face. "What if I just went with you guys?"

Francis bit his lip. "Mon amis, are you sure? I do not want you making a bad impression on the first day here."

"But I heard from two redheaded twins earlier that the Defense teacher is easily irritated!" Antonio laughed, the glint in his eye reminding the other two of his pirate days.

"Kesesesese! Forget charms class! Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

The other two responded in perfect unison. "Time for a prank!"

…

Alone (Featuring the Baltics and Snape)

Raivis sat in the dungeon corridor shivering and attempting to bite back tears. When he'd been sorted away from Russia, he had been hopeful for the first time in years. Maybe he and his brothers would no longer be controlled.

But then Toris had been sorted into the same house as Russia, and Eduard had been sorted into another house altogether.

Raivis had no one to protect him.

When Ivan had cornered Raivis after class, Eduard wasn't there to shield him from the threats. Toris wasn't there to pull Raivis out of the painful grip Ivan had on his arm.

And when Ivan told Raivis to meet him near the Slytherin dorm after class, neither Estonia nor Lithuania was there to agree to accompany him.

Raivis shook as he waited for Ivan in the corridor, his tears finally spilling over. He had no idea what Ivan wanted him for, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

He stared at his hands, trying with all his might to quiet his sobs.

Footsteps began approaching, and Raivis could not stop his gasp.

When he knew Ivan was right in front of him, Raivis had to speak. "прости," he gasped, knowing Ivan liked it when he pleaded in Russian. "I didn't m-mean to get sorted in a d-different house, I swear! E-eduard told me to l-let the hat decide! P-please don't hurt me!" His hands shook even more as he waited for a response.

"Mr. Galante?" the person in front of him spoke. "Are you alright?"

Raivis gasped. The voice did not belong to Ivan Braginsky.

Slowly lifting his eyes, Raivis saw that the person in front of him was his potions professor. The man had been intimidating when he gave people detention, but now Raivis could detect concern in his face.

Relief flooded through Raivis. Ivan hadn't come for him yet.

"S-sorry Professor Snape," he gasped, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I thought you w-were someone else."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "Are you expecting someone?"

Raivis nodded but couldn't find it in him to say Russia's name.

To his surprise, Snape didn't leave. Instead, he sat next to Raivis, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "It seems to me that the person you are waiting for is somewhat of a bully."

Raivis didn't respond.

"Bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts. I will need to have a chat with this person. Judging by where we are, I assume they are a Slytherin?"

Raivis nodded, breathing in shakily. "He is a S-slytherin. Don't p-punish him th-though, he's just s-still used to the S-soviet era."

Snape squinted at Raivis in curiosity before giving up and leaving.

None of the foreign kids ever said anything normal.

Potter's antics were starting to seem tame.

…

Cheerful (featuring Veneziano and Snape)

After attempting to help the foreign kid Raivis who seemed out of his mind, Snape was in no mood to deal with Feliciano's antics. He'd specifically given the Slytherin separate detention from the rest of the students, guessing that Feliciano would be too unintelligent to learn his lesson from scrubbing cauldrons.

So now, Snape was stuck trying to give a lecture as detention. He began to wonder whether he should just have taken away points, even if it was from his own house.

A knock at his door broke Snape out of his thoughts. "Come in, Mister Vargas."

Feliciano bounded in cheerfully, not at all like Snape would have expected. "Ve~Ciao, Professor!" he chirped.

Snape was taken aback. No tears? "Do you know why you're here?" Snape would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to frighten the annoying Slytherin with his dark tone.

Taking the seat in front of Snape's desk, Feliciano nodded. "I asked Ger—Ludwig, and he said that it was because I made pasta and interrupted your lesson! I really didn't mean to, it's just, pasta is so much more tasty than potions are, and I saw the cauldron right there…I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry, I'll try harder to make a potion next time and—"

"That is enough, Mr. Vargas." One thing Snape despised more than bright cheer was rambling. "I would like to ask you a few questions." Snape was very curious about the Italian's childhood: why was he so brainless and happy? And why in Merlin's name had he been sorted into Slytherin?

Feliciano nodded. "Ve~okay!"

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes! There's my older brother Lovino, who's very grumpy, but I can still tell he likes Antonio a lot ve~! Then there's Nonno, but I don't know what happened to him…" Feliciano frowned.

Snape blinked at the lack of parents mentioned. "May I ask who your guardian was growing up?"

Feliciano bit his lip. "I lived with Mr. Roderich for a long time, and Miss Elizabeta!"

Snape thought of the Gryffindor and Slytherin who had argued against Gilbert Beilschmidt's point in class. Maybe their families had taken Feliciano in?

On his side, Veneziano froze, realizing that Snape had no idea he was a nation. His careless words could have exposed them all. So Veneziano did what he did best-he brought up his favorite food. "Ve~never mind! Do you like pasta? I can make more pasta!" Without waiting for a response, he fled.

Snape slowly walked over to the door and peered out. Somehow, Feliciano had managed to retreat surprisingly quickly.

A laugh reached his ears, and Snape turned to see a Slytherin—Sadik Adnan, if Snape was correct in assuming—leaning against the corridor wall, a mask covering his face.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's hilarious to see Feliciano like that," Sadik explained, "when I think we both know what he's really like."

"Enlighten me," Snape drawled.

Sadik blinked. "So he wasn't torturing you in there? Sheesh, my bad! Feliciano is terrifying, though. You better watch out for him!"

And if that wasn't weird enough, a Hufflepuff with a cat in his arms slouched around the corner. Hufflepuffs were usually way too intimidated to even come near the dungeons without at least two friends, but this one just seemed tired.

"Come…on," the Hufflepuff said to Sadik. "I want to…contemplate morality…near the lake. The…Slytherin dorm…is the best place for it…"

"But you don't have the password," Sadik grumbled, "so you need a Slytherin."

Snape could only stare.

"Well, come on then," Sadik finally agreed. "But I'll fight you if you're too slow."

"And…you'll lose…again." The Hufflepuff followed Sadik around the corner.

Now, Snape usually didn't go to bed early.

That night though, he felt he had no choice.

…

I had to add Raivis whump, sorry guys :)

Coming up: Prank Part 2, Canada's discovery that he is not entirely invisible, and Umbridge's attempt to deal with the strangeness that is the Asian family!

Review and become one, da? ^J^


	3. Invisible, Prank 2, and Originated in Me

Thank you, MoonLitt-Tears, Drocell Keinz, and invinciblebritishfishandchips for your reviews! :D I'm really glad that you all like this!

…

Invisible (featuring Canada and Draco)

Matthew Williams was not extremely excited to go to Hogwarts with the other nations. He figured his year would consist of only being seen when someone mistook him for Alfred, and more often than not, hated Alfred.

When Matthew was Sorted in a different house from Alfred, the future didn't seem quite so bleak.

Until…

"Mr. Jones!" McGonagall's voice rang throughout the Great Hall as the students sat eating their dinner the second day of school. "What are you doing in Slytherin uniform at their table? I would expect more from you, especially after all your talk about Gryffindor pride! Detention!"

Matthew fought to keep his eyes from welling up, and his lip trembled. Being a nation, this was the first time he'd ever been in a position where he could actually get in trouble getting mistaken for his twin. "I'm, eh, not—"

McGonagall glared at him, glasses flashing. "No excuses!"

At that point, Matthew realized that all of the students eating were silent, watching the exchange.

 _I bet they're waiting for me to say I'm the hero and laugh,_ Matthew thought miserably.

"…I'm not Alfred," Matthew said quietly, but McGonagall had turned away.

"Now where did Mr. Jones go?" she asked, looking around. It seemed that Matthew's invisibility had kicked in.

Matthew sunk a little lower in his seat.

"That was dumb."

Matthew startled, looking to see a blonde boy with slicked back hair looking and speaking to…him?

"It's so obvious that you're not Alfred," a girl sitting across from the boy chimed in.

"R-really?" Matthew couldn't believe his ears.

"I bet McGonagall was just looking for an excuse to punish a Slytherin," the boy sneered. He held out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Matthew took the offered hand. "Matthew Williams."

The girl waved. "Pansy Parkinson. And sorry about McGonagall's discrimination against Slytherins. Can't be helped, I guess."

"That's okay," Matthew felt weird that people were actually talking to him. "I'm used to it. People mistake me for Alfred all the time, eh, if they see me at all."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you two even look that similar. I mean, compared to those rotten Weasley twins..!"

Right as Matthew was about to respond, an angry Gryffindor stomped up to the table. "I hear you just got a detention. Serves you right, you bully!"

"Hi, Maximo," Matthew said glumly, used to the treatment. "I'm not Alfred. I'm Can—Matthew."

Cuba ignored him, as usual. "I hate you, idiot!" He began hitting Matthew hard enough to bruise.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

As Maximo dropped to the ground, stiff as a board, Matthew turned to Draco with wide eyes. "M-maple!"

Draco blushed slightly at Matthew's appreciation. "Slytherins help other Slytherins."

Pansy beamed. "Good job, Draco!"

"I was going to hex him, but I figured I'd leave his punishment up to you," Draco told Matthew. He knew if he was in Matthew's position, he'd want the revenge to be dealt from his own hands.

Matthew blinked and stuttered out the countercurse.

Jumping up angrily, Maximo shook a fist at Matthew. "This isn't over!" With that, he stormed away.

"What was that?" Draco asked, genuinely curious. "Why didn't you hex him?"

"Well, Maximo's my only friend…when he remembers who I am, he's really nice!" Matthew frowned a little as the words came out of his mouth. He knew how bad they sounded, but before meeting Draco, Maximo was the only person who could consistently be counted on to see Matthew.

"That's totally messed up," Pansy said.

Draco smirked. "Well, Matthew, we're your friends now. Next time, you better hex Maximo into the next century!"

Matthew's eyes widened. Then he broke out into a grin.

…

Prank Part 2 (featuring the BTT and Umbridge)

Umbridge smiled endearingly as the fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs trickled into her classroom. Her previous class had been made up of sixth year students from those same Hogwarts houses, and they had been wonderful, behaving students.

Gryffindors and Slytherins were absolutely unruly, but it seemed that not every house was so bad.

And to make things even better, half of the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws would be in her class next period. Umbridge had no idea why Dumbledore insisted on making all of her classes half the usual size—Umbridge was _amazing_ with kids and could definitely handle thirty, thank you very much—but it wasn't like she was complaining.

Once the bell rang, Umbridge stopped her pondering and continued to smile warmly at the students. She had studied the roster the night before, and since there were only fifteen kids, Umbridge was pretty sure she knew all of them.

"Hem, hem," she said, effectively getting the attention of the class. "Please, wands away and textbooks out."

The students did as they were asked as Umbridge waited patiently. Her eyes stopped on one particular student and she did a double take. This albino, red-eyed kid was not one of the ones on the roster, she was sure of that. "Excuse me, Mr…?" Umbridge waited.

The student grinned wickedly. "Awesome. I'm Gilbert Awesome."

 _What a strange last name,_ Umbridge pondered. Being a new teacher, though, she decided not to judge. "Mr. Awesome, I believe you are in the wrong class."

Gilbert Awesome seemed to look around the room, and poked his Gryffindor tie with exaggerated curiosity. "Why in the world would you think that?" he asked suspiciously.

Once of the Hufflepuffs, Antonio, if Umbridge was thinking correctly, burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Gryffindors are not in this class and you know it! I will not tolerate such disrespect!" Umbridge saw red. Red and gold. Gryffindor colors. She wanted them out.

"Madame Umbridge," a Ravenclaw with awful stubble spoke up, "I believe Monsieur Awesome is supposed to be in this class."

Antonio grinned too enthusiastically to be completely innocent. "Señor L'Amour is right. You can even check Señor Awesome's schedule!"

Gilbert waved his schedule around in the air. "Mein friends stood up for me! You should listen to Herr L'Amour and Herr Tomatoes!"

Umbridge could tell that something was very wrong with the situation, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Mr. L'Amour, Mr. Tomatoes, and Mr. Awesome hadn't broken any rules, after all. _By the time this year is over,_ Umbridge promised, _I will make rules that get students like this in trouble. In fact, I'll make so many rules that everyone will call me Hogwarts High Inquisitor!_

Laughing evilly to herself, Umbridge smiled a prim smile. "Alright, Mr. Awesome, may I take a look at your schedule?"

Gilbert stopped waving it around and handed it to Umbridge.

Umbridge readied herself to find out what periods had gotten mixed up, and froze when she took a look.

Gilbert's schedule was just a piece of paper that said "I can do what I want."

…

Originated in Me (featuring the Asian family and Defense Against the Dark Arts Class)

By the time second period ended, Umbridge wanted to scream. The foreign exchange students as a whole were much crazier than the other wizards. She only hoped that the "mischievous" kids had all been in the one class.

When a Gryffindor entered the classroom among the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws exactly like Gilbert had, Umbridge wanted to yell. Instead, she addressed him. "I assume you have a similar schedule to Mr. Awesome?" She knew she'd have to just go with it if that was the case.

The black-haired boy laughed. "I bet you're talking about Gilbert da ze! I don't know anything about his schedule! In fact," the boy glanced around before lowering his voice, "I'm only in this class to get closer to Aniki!"

Umbridge smiled. "Your crush?" She felt proud that her student trusted her enough to confide to her as he nodded eagerly. "Well, I'll let you stay then." She winked.

As the boy hurried to his seat, she saw Li Xiao "Leon" Chun filming his every move.

As Umbridge called out names for role call, she noticed there was no "Aniki." Maybe the kid had the wrong class? Surely the boy hadn't meant his crush was "aniki" as "brother," right?

Absolutely preposterous.

Luckily, this class was much more tame than the other had been.

The students read from their textbooks quietly up until around half of the period had passed.

One foreign student—Arthur—broke the silence and abruptly stood up. "Professor, is this all we are going to be doing?" he asked irritably, holding up his textbook.

Distracted by his eyebrows and English accent (wasn't he _foreign?_ ), Umbridge could only nod.

"How are we expected to protect ourselves if we don't even practice defensive spells?" Arthur opened his mouth to continue when his backpack popped open.

Fireworks streamed out, filling the classroom with light.

Arthur's face began to turn red. "Leon," he slowly said, turning to face the boy holding the camera. "What have I told you about setting off fireworks near me?"

The boy, Leon, began to laugh, zooming his camera in on Arthur's face. "You said not to!"

Ernie Macmillan exchanged a glance with Hannah Abbott.

"That's right," Arthur said in a patronizing voice. He growled and crossed his arms. "And if you do so again, I will—"

A Ravenclaw stood. "Please don't threaten Leon aru!" he said. "I will talk to him later."

Umbridge tried to remember his name. Right as she came up with Yao, the boy next to Yao (Kiku, if she remembered correctly) spoke up.

"I will talk to him as well. I am incredibly sorry, Eng—Arthur-san."

Arthur deflated. "Thank you both, really. I am not sure if I could take many more fireworks. I do apologize for my slight overreaction." He chuckled. "Reminds me a bit of my pirate days, actually."

Before the students could wonder about Arthur's words, a shout reverberated through the room.

"Pirates originated in me da ze!"

Umbridge snapped her head around to peer at the Gryffindor who was proudly grinning at Arthur.

There was a tense moment.

Hannah Abbott's giggles broke the silence.

"Yong Soo, we all know that's false." Yao rolled his eyes.

Yong Soo seemed to think for a little bit. Then he jumped out of his seat, puffing out his chest. "Falseness originated in me!"

Hannah dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"By 'me', do you mean…?" Ernie Macmillan's face finished his question.

"I mean 'me' as South Korea!" Yong Soo squinted at the Hufflepuff as if Ernie was an idiot. "Because I am South Ko—" He stopped as he realized his mistake, paling rapidly.

"Forgive Yong Soo, he is new at speaking English," Kiku said, standing and bowing.

Yao, looking panicked, nodded furiously. "He meant that he is South Korean aru!" Standing, Yao grabbed Yong Soo's shoulder in a death-grip, pushing him to the door. "I think you should go to your actual class now."

Umbridge jumped in surprise as Yong Soo quickly pulled his brother? friend? into a hug. _How sweet,_ she thought. _The foreign students are so open with friendly affection._

The nations were the only ones who knew the truth about what South Korea was claiming on China. Well…the nations and one other person.

Hannah Abbott felt a nosebleed coming on as she saw where Yong Soo's hands were squeezing. She decided then that Defense class would be awesome that year.

In other news, Umbridge never did find out who "Aniki" was.

…

I hope you enjoyed reading these random drabbles :)

Some things to look forward to: Im Yong Soo's second Defense Against the Dark Arts Class in one day (this time with Gryffindors), what sharing dorms with foreign exchange students is like, and some tension with England!

Reviews originated in me da ze!


	4. Lies, Suspicion, and Incompatible

Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows; and sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy and had some insane writer's block, but I managed to get another chapter written!  
EchoTheWolf: I definitely know what you mean—typos really can ruin an otherwise awesome story. I'm glad you like this!

TenableCape9819: I was actually debating that, but I feel like his cheery demeanor could be a mask and I decided to explore that instead. I hope I don't make him too OOC, though.

AngelFaux: More Umbridge POV, coming right up! :P As for Hogwarts students finding out, I've decided to start with people first having small suspicions, and then discovering the truth near the end of the school year.

AnimeLover: Thanks! This isn't exactly soon haha, but here you go!

ElleNorwoods: The similarities between Germany and Hermione are pretty numerous, wow! It's great that you enjoyed this!

Midnight: That was one of my favorite scenes to write :) As for upcoming scenes, I'll be sure to add in the Nordics, and Canada and Draco's friendship will probably appear in one of the next chapters!

…

Lies (featuring Umbridge, Harry Potter, America, and Lithuania)

When both Yong Soo _and_ that liar Potter walked through Umbridge's door, she felt the need to just burst into tears and run away. Of course, being the highly respectable teacher she was, Umbridge did not even consider doing that. Much.

Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students already seemed rowdier than her two previous classes, and that certainly was saying something.

But Umbridge was determined to successfully push the Hogwarts students into line, so she decided to not let even miniscule infractions slip by.

"Mr. Jones," she called through the chatter of the students. "Gum is not allowed in my class. Please spit it out."

Alfred's jaw stopped working as he glared at her.

Umbridge was just about to punish him when a ghost-like Slytherin weakly punched the Gryffindor's arm.

Grumbling, Alfred deposited his gum.

Umbridge smiled brightly and turned to the rest of the students. "Hem, hem," she said, "Wands away and books out." She had decided to start every class the same—not because she didn't know what else to say, of course not! Umbridge just believed that her students would appreciate everyone getting equal treatment.

Of course, a Gryffindor had to ruin the relative peace about ten minutes in.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Umbridge tried to quell her rising anger. The smart Gryffindor probably had an intelligent viewpoint that coincided with the beliefs of the Ministry.

"I don't understand why we aren't going to use our wands."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Since when did _Hermione_ denounce _textbooks_?

Alfred F. Jones threw his head back. "HAHAHAHA!" he shouted. "Sounds like something Iggy would say!"

Umbridge clenched her jaw, ignoring the obnoxious American's laughter. "Why would there be a reason to use wands? The textbook tells you everything you need to know."

"What if we need to know how to use the spells?" Hermione snapped her textbook shut. "There is definitely a nonwritten part in the exam, and in real life, how will we protect ourselves without them?"

Blinking rapidly, Umbridge tried to think up a reason why defensive spells would be useful in the real world. She came up with nothing. "For what reason would you need to protect yourself? There are no threats in the real world!" _Unless you're afraid of unicorns._ Umbridge laughed quietly, but deciding that her students would not appreciate her humor, kept the last part inside her head.

While Umbridge was laughing at herself, Harry Potter decided to speak up. Good. She'd been waiting for a reason to punish him.

"Oh, I don't know, what about Voldemort? It's not like we'll have to kill him or anything!" Harry glared at Umbridge.

Umbridge flinched. Not at Harry's use of the Dark Lord's name, but at his horrible sass. "Mr. Potter, such lies will not be tolerated in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Of course, Potter did not shut up.

"But Voldemort came back! I saw him, and he killed Cedric!"

Backtalking once was bad enough, but two times and Umbridge was done dealing with the child. "Detentions this whole week, Mr. Potter, for your lies."

She smiled primly.

"That's not fair!"

Umbridge's hostile gaze fell upon Yong Soo. "You disagree?" she asked slowly.

Yong Soo's brashness came out. "Of course I do! Falseness may have originated in me, but so did the truth!" He thought a bit. "Oh, and Voldemort! Voldemort originated in me!"

Umbridge tried to stay angry but couldn't. The poor student was such an idiot.

"I know Moldyshorts is real!" Alfred Jones obviously didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "You can ask Iggy and everything!"

"Mr. Jones, you will have detentions with Mr. Potter," Umbridge snapped.

Harry looked extremely grateful at the help, but also quite surprised. He clearly hadn't believed that anyone would stick up for him.

Umbridge heaved a sigh of relief. "Now that that's over—"

"I'm sorry, Miss Umbridge," a brown-haired Slytherin spoke up. He sounded more resigned that timid, and spoke with quiet humility. "I don't agree with what you are saying. Common sense dictates that You-Know-Who has restored his body and has risen once more to power."

"Liet, stoooop!" The crossdressing Feliks Lukasiewicz whined from his seat. "You'll, like, get in trouuuuble!"

"That is quite right, thank you for your observation, Mr. Lukasiewicz. Mr. Laurinaitis," Umbridge said with false sweetness, at the end of her tether. "You will serve detention as well."

Surprisingly, Toris only inclined his head. "As expected."

Right then, the bell rang.

 _Saved by the bell._

Umbridge wasn't usually one for muggle sayings, but this one she related to deeply.

…

The Beginnings of Suspicion (featuring the Golden Trio)

After classes, Harry Potter hurried to the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione.

"What's with all the rush?" asked a disgruntled Ron, panting.

"Don't be silly, Ron, it's obvious." Hermione shot him an annoyed look as she sat in one of the plush armchairs that was stationed next to the fireplace. "There's something weird about the foreign exchange students."

Ron was nonplussed. "So we're here to gossip about them?"

"I like to think of it more as 'discussing important issues,'" Harry supplied as he sat beside Hermione.

Shrugging, Ron sat too and pulled out a chocolate frog. "What did you guys notice about them?" he asked with his mouth full.

Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand him, but decided that the topic on hand was more important. "Like I said, there's something weird about the foreign exchange students. For example: how invisible that one Slytherin is."

"Which Slytherin?"

"My point exactly, Ron." Hermione smiled. "No real human can resemble a ghost that much."

"Dunno about that one, 'Mione. People sometimes really resemble other species," Harry said. "I mean, until I met Snape, I wouldn't have known anyone could be so bat-like."

Ron burst into laughter, but Hermione stayed quiet.

She knew that something was different, and she was going to figure it out, no matter how long it took.

…

Incompatible (featuring Draco and Poland)

Draco Malfoy dropped his bookbag in shock when he entered the Slytherin boys' dorm and saw the person—ahem, _girl_!—laying on the bed next to his, flipping through a magazine.

Since she was a new foreign exchange student, Draco reckoned that she had mixed up the dorms. She must be pretty stupid, though, since it wasn't exactly hard to figure out which dorm to go in.

In Draco's first year, Crabbe and Goyle had made the same error. Since they were boys, sirens had blared, and the two had gotten a severe talking-to from Snape. Somehow though, the idiots had made the same mistake three more times. Maybe the girl was like them.

Draco cleared his throat, still in the doorway. "Hello?"

The girl turned her head, and Draco noticed that her shoulder-length blonde hair shone and her white button-up shirt revealed a slim figure with a lack of curves. Despite himself, Draco's eyes trailed down to her uniform skirt, which had ridden up to nearly the tops of her thighs.

 _Stop being a creep!_ He reprimanded himself, averting his eyes and blushing.

Finally, the girl spoke. "Hi, it's totes nice to meet you. I'm Feliks, and I think I saw you in class earlier. Drake, was it?"

The girl's voice. Was masculine. A roaring filled Draco's ears. He blanched. _Oh, Merlin._ This was not a lost girl. This was a boy. This was his new roommate.

"Like, are you okay?" Feliks actually looked concerned.

Draco nodded and attempted to clear his mind. "I'm Draco. Are you a Pureblood?" He could practically hear Potter and his friends laughing at his bad social skills, but in Draco's defense, he felt rather faint and was not in his right mind.

"Well, duh!" Feliks rolled his eyes. "Like, everyone knows that I'm a virgin! I know it's hard to tell, given how totes fashionable I am, but you can just ask Liet!"

"Virgin?" If Draco hadn't been horrified before, he was now. "That's not what I meant…"

Feliks looked genuinely confused. "But isn't that what you asked? If I was pure?"

Draco decided that was his cue to run out of there.

How would he make it through the year with a roommate like that?

…

Some things to look forward to: Detention with Umbridge, nations facing a Boggart (pretty cliché, I know), and how the Nordics bond with a certain teacher!

The 2Ps may also soon make an appearance…

~Like, you should totes review!~


	5. Separated, Lies 2, and Invisible 2

Lani Vargas: Thank you! I figured that Draco would have the biggest reaction to Poland, and I built off that :P

Guest: I'm glad that you like it!

PrussiaTheGreat: That's my new favorite nickname for her ;) As you've probably guessed, her punishments aren't 100% effective…

LaserkittenLucy: Thank you so much! I really appreciate encouraging messages like that, no matter how cliché they sound haha! I also really like brotherly friendship between Canada and America, so you'll see that blossom next chapter!

Guest 2: I really don't mind English that isn't perfect; it's so cool to think that people in other parts of the world are actually reading my work! Thank you so much! I've decided to add the 2ps in pretty soon; look out for them in next chapter! :) Also, get ready for more Umbridge bashing…Enjoy!

~For anyone who's interested: At the end of this chapter is my explanation for Canada's Sorting, so if you're curious, you can go read that. Thank you to Guest 2 for inspiring me to write it!

If you want to hear an in depth explanation for any other character, just let me know :)~

…

Separated (Featuring the Nordics and Hufflepuffs)

Tino Vainamoinen couldn't believe it. He'd been so excited to find that his fellow countries Denmark and Norway had been Sorted into his house, and then Iceland had been too. But then, Berwald was ripped from him…

Of course, that wasn't the order that they'd been Sorted, but he chose to believe it was. Berwald's separation would be that much sadder if he had been the last to be Sorted.

Out of all the Nordics, why had it been Berwald who had to be in a different house? Why was Berwald the only one separated from them?

And to make it worse, Slytherin and Hufflepuff had barely any classes together.

Well, Tino wasn't going to sit back and let it all happen.

So the next morning at breakfast, Tino refused to sit with the other Slytherins. He went and joined Berwald.

As Tino walked over, he realized that everybody else was sitting at their assigned table. The segregation was actually kind of worrying. Hadn't other friends been moved apart?

Well, maybe people forgot their old friends.

But Tino was not going to let some old hat decide who he was friends with.

"Good morning!" he chirpily called to Sweden as he sat down.

"H'llo," Sweden grunted.

It was clear that the other students sitting near them were weirded out.

"Excuse me," said one girl to Tino, "but I couldn't help but notice that you're a Slytherin. Why are you sitting here?" Her tone was genuinely curious. "I'm Hannah, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" Tino responded pleasantly. "I'm Tino, and I'm here to sit with Berwald."

"He's m' w'fe," Berwald explained, and Tino reddened.

"It almost seems like you should be in Hufflepuff, and Berwald should be in Slytherin," Hannah said thoughtfully, ignoring a comment that usually would make her squeal. "No offense, of course."

Tino smiled bashfully. "What do the houses represent, again?" he asked.

The traits of the houses hadn't seemed important when Arthur had explained them, but it was clear that the students of Hogwarts relied on them. Maybe he should have paid attention.

A loud shout cut Hannah's answer off. "NORGEEEEE! COME WITH ME!"

Tino groaned good-naturedly. "What's Matthias up to now?"

Berwald shrugged half a shoulder.

It turned out that Matthias was headed over to the Hufflepuff table. He was dragging Lukas by the arm, and Emil was following not too far behind.

"Hi, guys!" Tino brightly greeted. He vaguely noticed that the Hufflepuffs sitting around them, save Hannah, had scooted away at the sight of Slytherins approaching. Tino wondered why they seemed so nervous.

Maybe the two Houses had a rivalry?

Matthias threw himself down next to Tino in the recently vacated space, pulling Lukas down as well. Emil hurriedly moved to sit across from them and next to Hannah.

"We couldn't break up the Nordics!" Matthias cackled.

Berwald nodded his head in thanks.

"And this was my great idea!" Matthias was talking almost as loudly as Alfred normally did.

"People are staring. Why am I stuck with this idiot?" Lukas asked himself emotionlessly and quietly. He couldn't hide his slight smile, though.

Tino turned when a Hufflepuff approached the table and sat beside Hannah.

"I had to help a lost first year," he told her. "I'm glad I made it in time for breakfast." Turning to the Nordics, he offered a slightly pompous smile. "I'm Ernie."

The Nordics each introduced themselves, and they struck up a conversation with Hannah and Ernie.

When the other Hufflepuffs saw that the Slytherin foreign exchange students weren't causing trouble, they slowly scooted near them, some even joining the conversation.

Tino couldn't stop smiling. Maybe Hogwarts' severe segregation could be fixed.

And hopefully in time for Christmas!

…...

Lies Part 2 (featuring Umbridge, Harry Potter, America, and Lithuania)

Umbridge squealed with joy when she noticed the time. Adjusting one of the many cat portraits in her office, she took a deep breath. The three troublemakers should be arriving for detention soon.

Boy, was she ready for them.

When Umbridge had heard that Fudge would appoint her as a teacher (because she was _qualified_ , not because he was trying to get _away from her_ ), she was ecstatic. And to prepare, she had skipped over to Borgin and Burkes and bought some very dangerous, illegal items.

Such fun.

Unfortunately, the shop had only been selling two Blood Quills, so Umbridge had to improvise for the third student's punishment.

But which one wouldn't have to cut their own skin?

Jones was probably going to be the biggest complainer. Umbridge did not like complainers. He would get the lightest punishment. There. Good decision.

As for the other two—

Laurinaitis most likely didn't need to be in detention. He was a Slytherin, not a brash Gryffindor! So Umbridge planned to enjoy his tears and ignore him.

But Potter—she was going to have such fun with him!

The door opened, and Umbridge sat at her desk, smiling innocently. "Please have a seat," Umbridge sweetly told the three students, motioning to the chairs in front of her desk.

Both Laurinaitis and Potter sat at the seats in front of Blood Quills, while Jones sat in front of the… _other_ quill. Perfect.

"You each will be doing lines for me!" Umbridge explained. "For Mr. Potter, it will be 'I must not tell lies.'"

Potter's hand curled into a fist, but he did not comment.

Umbridge moved on. "For Mr. Laurinaitis, it will be 'I must not speak up.'" She noticed the color drain from his face, but she paid him no mind. "And for Mr. Jones, it will be 'I must not act brashly.'"

To Umbridge's surprise, Jones roared with laughter. "AHAHAHAH! I'm not brash, I'm heroic!"

"Alfred, please," Laurinaitis quietly admonished.

Potter seemed quite uncomfortable being stuck between them.

"Well, get to it!" Umbridge clapped.

"There's no ink," Potter pointed out, as if Umbridge were dumb.

Excuse him. Umbridge was _not_ dumb.

Too busy complimenting herself internally, Umbridge did not respond.

"I have some, dude!" Jones motioned to the bottle in front of him. "Let's share!"

Umbridge growled in her mind, but managed to keep up her sweet smile. "There will be no use for ink, Mr. Potter. Mr. Jones, your quill is different. Do not share."

"I should be Mr. F. Jones," Jones grumbled.

Umbridge didn't reply.

Instead, she turned to watch Potter and Laurinaitis with excitement.

As expected, Potter stopped and his eyes widened when he tried to write and realized what the ink would be. "I can't write with this!" he protested.

"Write, Mr. Potter, or else." Umbridge's tone was warning.

"But—"

" _Or else_."

Potter slowly started to write again.

Satisfied, Umbridge turned to Laurinaitis to see his reaction. She wondered if he would cry or yell. When she looked, Umbridge had to pinch herself.

Laurinaitis was calmly writing his lines, as if blood was not pouring out of the back of his hand.

"Mr. Laurinaitis?" Umbridge asked, unsure what she wanted from him.

"Yes, Professor?" he replied, voice calm as ever, continuing to write lines.

Potter turned to see what was going on. "Are you okay?" he asked Laurinaitis quickly, gulping. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Laurinaitis still didn't put his quill down. A small pool of blood was forming on Umbridges desk, and it stained the edge of his paper. "Don't worry," he said, smiling. "I'm used to much worse."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jones' loud cry had Umbridge and the students turning.

Umbridge blinked. She had been expecting _that_ reaction from Laurinaitis and the _other_ lack of reaction from Jones.

"Alfred. Is everything alright?" Laurinaitis asked seriously as he continued to mutilate his hand.

"No, dude!" Jones' voice held a high note of fear. "I can't do this! I can't write with this quill!"

Potter peered at the paper. "Uh, sorry if I'm wrong," he said, "but you're just writing with pink ink?"

Jones covered his eyes. "Don't remind me," he whispered, moaning. In a louder voice, he added, "Iggy won't love me if I'm not manly!"

"You know Arthur doesn't care about things like that," Laurinaitis reassured.

Umbridge was speechless. She'd been expecting a great torture session—ahem, detention—but Laurinaitis wasn't affected, Potter wasn't writing his lines, and Jones was…sobbing.

"Men aren't manly if they write with pink!" he wailed. "I wanna be m-manlyyyyyyy!"

"I don't know how things work where you are from, Mr. Jones," Umbridge said, anger growing with each of his sobs. "But in England, teachers are able to force you to be wimpy!" She had an evil thought, and knew she could corner him into writing. "Or would you rather write with a Blood Quill like Mr. Laurinaitis over here?"

Jones immediately stopped sobbing. "Yes, please!" he grinned.

"You can switch with me!" Potter said, a little too quickly.

Umbridge wanted to fight someone. But she could do nothing but watch as Jones happily wrote with his blood and Potter, relieved, wrote with pink ink.

At least Jones had finally shut up.

That is, until he started humming.

…

Invisible/Incompatible Part 2 (featuring Draco, Poland, and…that one guy…I forget his name…)

Canada was lounging in the Slytherin Common Room with Draco when his Alfred sense started tingling. "My brother!" he said, as quiet as ever, sitting up in his armchair.

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated. He made out something about…pink?

Eh, Alfred was fine. Sometimes he got freaked out over the most random things.

"Never mind," Matthew whispered.

Just then, sirens began going off, and the students in the Common Room all quieted.

Matthew clutched the armrests of his chair. Had there been an attack?

Draco rolled his eyes. "That siren just means that a boy tried to go into the girl's dorms; it's not a big deal. If that was Crabbe and Goyle again, I swear to god—"

And it did turn out to be them.

"It's _that_ corridor!" Draco yelled at them, and the two lumbered away. "I just want some peace and quiet," Draco complained to Matthew once the general chatter of the room had resumed. "Why does this Common Room have to be so busy?"

Matthew wondered when Draco would forget him. "We could just go up to the Dorm," he suggested.

Draco blanched. "I'm, I'm good staying here!" he quickly said.

"Did something happen between you and another student?" Matthew held back a laugh at Draco's fervent denial.

"I haven't talked to anyone who's up there! I just got tired of that room!"

"So that's why you ran down here ten minutes ago in a panic?" Matthew teased lightly.

Much to Draco's dismay, a boy skipped down the stairs that they were looking at. "Heyyyy again, Draco!" Feliks called out, smoothing his skirt out and grinning wickedly. "Do you, like, have any more questions about my virginity?"

Draco reddened and hid his face as everyone in the Common Room began whispering to themselves excitedly.

"Where are you headed?" Matthew asked Feliks, ignoring the question to help Draco save face.

Feliks looked around a moment to find the source of the sound before noticing him. "Oh! Hi, Mattie! I'm on my way to pick up Liet from detention." He furrowed his brow. "I'm worried about him."

"Can I come?" Matthew asked hesitantly. "Alfred's there too, and I'm pretty sure he overreacted about something again."

"Yeah, you can totes come!" Feliks squealed.

On their way out, Matthew grabbed Draco's arm. "You're coming too."

Draco gulped.

…...

Coming up: Broship between America and Canada, a Howler from the 2Ps, and more Nordics!

Dudes, you should totally give the hero a review!

* * *

~Explanation of Canada's Sorting~

Heads up: You can stop reading if you don't care—this is the last part of this chapter.

Also, I don't mean to portray Slytherins as evil (I'd classify myself as a Slytherin anyway), but I'm using crime stats to show cunningness.

Why Canada is in Slytherin:

-I wanted him to be friends with Draco and Pansy

-He's kind of Alfred's opposite, and Alfred had to be in Gryffindor :P

-He's smart, but not quite in the bookish way like a Ravenclaw

-It is belived that Canadians burned down the White House (some think it was the British, but there is no definite answer), which is a very Slytherin action. Just imagine Matthew getting angry at Alfred—only a Slytherin would get revenge sneakily in that way.

-Canada appears innocent, which is helpful in getting away with anything, and his invisibility helps him be sneaky

~Using stats from the country: (with the US as a comparison point because why not)~

-Canada ranks just 10th (higher than the US, which is 22nd) out of the whole world in total crimes per 1000 people—not to say Slytherins are criminals, but I doubt Hufflepuffs would be as violent

-Canada ranks 31st (the US is 60th) out of the whole world in crimes that happen at night—sneaky Slytherins

-Canada ranks 90th (65% more than the US) out of the whole world in levels of Software piracy, which is sneaky Slytherin stealing

-At this point I'm just reading off facts

-There are more but I won't bore you

It's chill if you guys don't agree with my placement of him.

The point of this is just to explain my reasoning (I don't want to seem like I randomly Sorted any of the countries—there was a reason for everything), but I completely understand that y'all have your own opinions and reasons backing them up.

I mean, they ARE countries, and can all virtually fit in every house.

FUN SIDE NOTE: If any of you want to hear an explanation for any other character's placement, let me know and I can explain it in another author's note :)


End file.
